


thunderbirds/ HTTYD 2

by pokeranger21



Series: HTTYD AU [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lucille is alive, Thunderbirds AU, gordon as a dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: It had been 5 years since the battle with the red death and Vikings now live in peace with dragons, but an old enemy from the past emerges, putting Alan and Gordon's friendship to the test.
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Gordon as a dragon, Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy, Tin-Tin Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Series: HTTYD AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705135
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm posting this now because it's going to be a while until Christmas and that's when I want to post 'gift of the Night Fury'
> 
> *= alan voice over

*This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.* Dragons fly past and a cluster of sheep hide in the shadows of the Viking huts in fear, they move together in a circle and hide in the shadow of a hut, but a dragon flies past startling them and they moved backward, one sheep has a target painted on it and is accidentally pushed out into the light and gets swooped up.

*Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call-*

Dragons race past a weather vane causing it to spin as they continue to chase each other

*Dragon racing!*

"whoo-hoo!" Fermat yells excitedly and his Gronkle Max sticks her tongue out excitedly, the Vikings cheer as he then flys towards a platform with nets and dumps the sheep in the net that has a sign with a Gronkle painted on it.

"Haha! That makes 4 for Fermat! "Jeff cheered "which means he is now tied with Kayo, Penelope has a score of 3, Tintin with 5, and Alan is..." Jeff trailed off looking at the empty net below the picture of the Night Fury "no-where to be found. hmmm," he then settles back in his seat where it overlooks the stadium

"scared him off with the big talk eh, Jeff?" Taylor said from beside him

"I don't blame him," Scott said quietly "I mean I was supposed to be chief, but after..." he trailed off and shook his head "point is that I was supposed to be the next chief"

"I know son, but he doesn't have a choice" Jeff sighed as they continued to watch the race

*Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?*

Tintin and the others fly through the dragon stables where hundreds of dragons are *we have custom stables...* they then they fly through berk where several dragons are eating fish from a well *all-you-can-eat feeding stations* and some Gronkles are getting massages *a full-service dragon wash* a baby dragon flies through but sneezes and accidentally setting a wooden dragon head alight *even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.* Tintin sees the fire and flies towards it and pulls a string tipping a bucket full of water and putting the fire out.

"it's time Taylor," Jeff said

"right-y ho!" Taylor nods and waves his prosthetic hand "last lap!" a Viking then blows a horn that rings out through the island

"the black sheep!" Tintin cries excitedly "come on Storm Fly, we can still win this!"

"let's go Hook Fang!"

"come on Sherbert!"

"go Max!" the riders call out encouragement to the dragons who speed up as Taylor pushed a catapult up a hill where a black sheep is seated.

"This is your big moment," Taylor cheerful says to the sheep "have a nice flight!" the sheep eye's widen as Taylor pulls the release shooting it high into the air

"up, up, up!" Tin-tin calls as she spots the sheep fly high into the air and Storm Fly accends up and readies her claws, but the sheep is then snatched up by Kayo "hey!"

"Sorry, not sorry!" Kayo calls mockingly as she flies away with the sheep, she then flies off but Fermat grabs it and they end having a tug-of-war, determined to break their tie, they are so distracted that they don't notice Tintin standing up on her saddle as she sneaks up behind them

"get them Tin-tin!" Jeff yells encouragingly, luckily for her the two fighting Vikings didn't hear him, she then jumps onto Hook Fang's tail and makes her way to the front where she leaps and grabs the sheep from their grasp and lands back on Storm Fly.

"oh man!"

"Tintin!" Kayo and Fermat groan

"well played!" Jeff cheers loudly "that's my future daughter in law!" he tells the crowd as Tin-tin flies towards her net but she sees Penelope coming towards her with a hammer

"Storm Fly!" she calls and Storm Fly quickly dives and the hammer hit's Fermat's face who was also flying towards Tin-tin and the crowd winces. Storm Fly spins to gain momentum and straightens up and Tin-tin dunks the sheep into her basket, declaring her the winner.

"THAT'S 15! Tintin wins the game!" Jeff yelled as the crowd goes wild and Tin-tin does a victory lap, clapping several Vikings hands on the way.

*Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.*


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Alan can be seen flying on Gordon wearing a mask, a loud screeching sound can be heard as they continue to speed up, Alan turned Gordon to where some Thunderdrums are leaping in and out of the water, Alan then straightened up and opened the prosthetic tail and Gordon flew under the wing of an upcoming Thunderdrum and flew high into the air letting out a screech and Alan shouted in excitement, Gordon flew through the air, flying over and under the clouds, spinning and doing all sorts of other tricks, soon Gordon and Alan joined some Timber Jacks who are flying and Alan pats Gordon's head "so, what do you think bud? Wanna give this another shot?" alan asks, his voice slightly muffled due to the helmet. Below him Gordon's eyes widen and made a sound of disagreement "Gordon" Alan rolls his eyes under the helmet "it'll be fine!" Alan then opens up the tail once more and locks it in place, he then unhooks himself from the saddle "ready?" he asks and Gordon grumbled, Alan then falls sideways and Gordon dives after him, "WWWWOOOO HOOOO! YEAH!" Alan cheers as he falls, he looks at Gordon who gives him a gummy smile and sticks his tongue out, then Alan spots the water and reached for two tabs of leather by his ankles and pulls them, opening up the leather underneath and acting as wings lifting him high into the air with Gordon following suit. Gordon and Alan are then gliding on the wind side-by-side and Alan opens up a fin to help cut through the wind, Alan glides in front of Gordon and look back and Gordon lets out a sound of amazement, he then fires several small and weak plasmablasts which alan easily dodges, "this is amazing!...no longer amazing" Alan groans as a towering rock formation appears out of the fog, he tries to maneuver away but can't. "GORDON!" Alan cries and Gordon screeches and tries to quickly fly to alan but the prosthetic tail slows him down due to it being out of sync of his normal tail.

"Oh no!" Gordon quickly fires a powerful plasma blast at the rock and quickly grabs Alan as they fly through the explosion and end up tumbling and rolling down a hill, crashing through many trees until finally coming to a stop and Alan emerges unscratched from his cocoon and switches his prosthetic leg back to the walking function. "Phew, that really came out of nowhere," Alan said as he dusted himself off and Gordon shook his head, they heard a loud crack and turned in time to see the rock formation fall, Gordon grumbled as Alan put away his 'wings'. "We gotta work on your solo gliding there bud, that locked up tail makes up for some sloppy rescue maneuvers there bud" Alan then takes off his helmet and ruffles up his dirty blond hair and walks over to the cliff ledge and stares at the island in front of him. "Looks like we found another one Gords!" Alan says excitedly while Gordon grumbles and throw a small rock at him (which I still don't see how it is possible), Alan looks back and sees Gordon frowning and turns away. "Oh, do you want an apology? Is that why your pouting big baby boo?" Alan teases and Gordon seemed to mimic the last sentence "well try this on!" Alan throws his helmet away and wraps his arms around Gordon trying to tackle him to the ground and Gordon grumbles "picking up on my heartfelt remorse?" he then wraps himself around Gordon's neck who stood up on his hind legs and waddles over to the cliff ledge "oh you wouldn't dare hurt a one-legged Vik-ahh!" Alan yells and grips tight to Gordon's neck as he dangles over the ledge and Gordon laughs. "Ok, ok. You win! Your right! You win!" Gordon falls backward and rolls Alan on his back and swats playfully at him while Alan blocks them.

"And he's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat...ahhh!" Alan moans as Gordon pins him down with his head, but moans as Gordon licks him, he pushes him off as he stands up and tries to shake it out of his armor. "You know that doesn't wash out" he mumbles as Gordon laughs, he then flicks the moisture at his face and Gordon uses his paw to get it off, Alan goes close to the ledge again and takes out his notebook and carefully unfolds his large map that has several pictures of islands with Berk right in the middle, he takes out a clean piece of paper and Gordon licks the back of it so he can attach it to the map, he sharpened his pencil and takes out his compass "so, what should we name it?" Gordon responds by chewing at his armpit "Itchy armpit it is!" Alan declares and writes it down and begins to sketch the island. "Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods?" Alan says as he continues to sketch the island and Gordon sniffs at the map "The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something?" Alan says the last part quietly and Gordon looks at him, eyes full of hope "so, Whaddya say? Just keep going?" Gordon gurgles and shakes his head as Alan continues to sketch the newly discovered land, they then heard a familiar squawking sound and turn to see a familiar blue and yellow Deadly Nadder land behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tin-Tin carefully landed Storm Fly by the ledge and lept off the saddle, Gordon roared excitedly and ran up to them

"afternoon m'lady" Alan greeted his girlfriend "where have you been?"

Tin-Tin giggled as she gently stroked Gordon's back and walked towards Alan, leaving their dragons to play "oh, winning races what else? The bigger question is; where have you been?"

"avoiding my dad" Alan answered as Tin-Tin sat down beside him

"oh no, what happened now?" Tin-Tin asked sarcastically

"oh you're going to love this," Alan said handing Tin-Tin his pencil so she could continue to sketch the new islands while he told his story "I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down for breakfast thinking all is good in the world when my dad comes up and says; 'son, we need to talk'" Alan said intimidating his dad

"'not now dad, I've got a full day of goofing off to do'" Tin-Tin mimicked him while shaking her shoulders

"first of all" Alan protested in his normal voice "I don't sound like that! who is this character and second, what are you doing with my shoulders?" Tin-Tin once again shook her shoulders up and down "wow, very nice impersonation, anyway, he goes 'you're the pride of berk son, your brothers and I couldn't be prouder'"

"'aw, thanks, guys. I'm pretty proud of myself too'" Tin-Tin mimicked once more, this time flapping her hands

"ok, when have I ever done that with my hands?!" Alan said in between laughs

"you just did!"

"ok, just hold still...this is serious," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she faced him "'you're all grown up now and since no chief could ask for a better successor I've decided-'"

"to make you become chief!" Tin-Tin finished excitedly "oh my gods! Alan, this is amazing!" she punched him and activated his fin, he groaned in frustration as Tin-Tin laughed happily

"you're going to wear out the spring you know, the calibration is very sensitive," he said as he carefully winded it back into his suit, suddenly Gordon and Storm Fly ran past, knocking them over

"so yeah, that's what I'm dealing with," Alan said as they stood up

"so, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing, by the time he turned around I was gone"

"What about your brothers? Do they think you're ready?"

"Actually, it was their idea. Well, more of Scott's idea really. Virgil and John just backed him up"

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility, the map will have to wait for sure. And I'll have to fly Gordon if you get too busy..." Tin-Tin stopped when she noticed how upset Alan looked

"it's not me, Tin. All those speeches that's his thing and besides, I wasn't meant to become chief. Scott is! He's had the training and you've heard how excited he was. Well, at least until..." Alan trailed off and looked down and his foot.

"Alan, that wasn't your fault. what happened to Scott was an accident that could have happened at any time, the same goes with Virgil and John," Tin-Tin said and put her arm around his

"I know, but I can't help but feel that I'm somehow responsible. If I hadn't angered Vigo then maybe John would..." he trailed off and sighed.

"Alan, you know what Vigo is like! he would have done the same thing to any of us! your dad, Taylor, or any of your brothers in order to get the dragon's eye!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder how Heather and Daggur are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine. but alan, come on chief! I mean, what an honor! I know I would be pretty excited" Tin-Tin said trying to cheer him up

"that's just it, I'm not like you. you know who you are...me? I'm still looking" he sat down by the ledge and stared out into the horizon "I know I'm not like my father or brothers, I never met my mother or Gordon so...I don't know who I am"

Tin-Tin sat down beside him and played with his hair "what your searching for isn't out there, it's in here" she placed her hand on his heart and smiled at him, he turned and smiled back "you just don't see it yet" she leaned in and kissed his cheek, but pulled back with Gordon's spit on her face

"you know," Alan said, standing up with a frown on his face "there is something out there"

"Alan" Tin-Tin sighed and shook her head, thinking Alan had missed her point, Alan swiftly, but gently grabbed her face so she could clearly see the smoke that was coming from behind the mountains, without saying a word both quickly mounted their dragons and flew over the lifeless trees towards the smoke, to their surprise and horror they found what appeared to be multiple ships destroyed by a giant ice glacier, Alan looked behind him and saw a flash of fear in Tin-Tin eyes.

"Stay close," he said before flying Gordon towards the glacier to see if there were any survivors, they flew through the frozen ships amazed and terrified at what could have done this. "what happened here?" Alan muttered to himself, they suddenly saw two sets of large footprints in the mud and Gordon growled. "easy bud"

"Alan" Tin-Tin pointed below him and he turned in time to see two men by a catapult pointing at them

"fire!" one of the men shouted and launched the catapult releasing a net at them.

"Tin, look out!" Alan warned, flying Gordon out of the way in time, Tin-Tin was however not so lucky and Storm Fly got one of her wings caught in the net. Storm Fly rapidly flapped her free wing trying to stay airborne but was quickly defending to the ground, Tin-Tin fell out of her saddle and went flying towards the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I got busy writing and editing chapters for my other stories. I decided to hint that Alan and his friends went on the same adventures that hiccup went through in the series to fill in the 5 years since the battle with the Red Death.


	4. Chapter 4

Tin-Tin closed her eyes as she got closer to the ground, but to her relief she found herself being grabbed by Gordon, meanwhile, Storm Fly landed on the ground and was immediately surrounded by the trappers who were all carrying weapons. She fired some of her spine shots to get them to back off but was careful not to accidentally hurt or kill them. "Watch the tail!" a man warned who seemed to be the leader, he had short hair that was braided and wore a purple vest and purple pants and had some rope around his arm. He lept on Storm Fly, pinning her head to the ground "tie those legs up!" he commanded his men as he extended the rope, but a screech made him pause and he looked to the sky in time to see a black figure fly past. "Is that...?"

"STOP!" Alan yelled as he gently set Tin-Tin on the ground and landed Gordon

"Storm Fly!" Tin-Tin cried as she rushed forward but was stopped by the dragon hunters shouting at them and holding their weapons, "what are you doing?" she asked them as Alan set inferno on fire and waved it around and Tin-Tin grabbed a piece of wood while Gordon bared his teeth.

"Back again?" the leader asked as the hunter's gasped at inferno, the man glanced at Gordon and grinned "soil my bridges. That is a Night Fury" he said as he stood on Storm Fly's head "thought they were all gone for good, don't think the Hood has one of those in his dragon army

"dragon army?" Tin-Tin whispered

"look, we don't want any trouble" Alan pleaded

"HA!" the man scoffed "you should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons, and blasted our fort to bits!" he yelled and pointed to what used to be a tower encased in ice, the hunters voiced their agreement.

"what are you talking about?!" Tin-Tin asked him

"you think we did this?"

"dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders to rescue them," the man said in response to Alan's question

"what do-good" Alan stopped and retracted inferno "there are other dragon riders?" Alan asked and wracked his brain for who it could be. It couldn't be Dagur as he lived beyond the Archepecilio with his wife Mala and the defenders of the wing, Heather was busy with Berserker island as she was now chief and there were no other dragon riders' as far as he knew.

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me!" the man said breaking Alan's thoughts, he jumped off Storm Fly and went to stand in front of them "you may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to the Hood?"

"The Hood?" Alan questioned, the name unfamiliar to him "never heard of him before"

"you will," a hunter said and pointed his spear to them "he's expecting a new shipment of dragons. By tomorrow"

"and the Hood don't take too well to excuses" another added.

"This is what he gave me the last time I came empty-handed," the man said and lowered his vest to where it had been branded "he promised to be far less understanding in the future"

"ok, look. We don't know anything about an ice-spitting dragon or this dragon thief" Alan said as the man circled around them and used his eyes to tell his men who were still behind the catapults to be ready. "-or your lunatic boss or his dragon army. Just give us back our dragon and we'll go! Strange hostile man who we've never met"

"oh, where are my manners. The name's Fuse." he said while bowing and grabbing the dagger that was seethed behind him "the greatest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's just anyone who can capture a Night Fury" he said as he pointed his dagger at Gordon who roared angrily at the dagger

"...and this is Gordon. He says we're leaving. Now"

"HA, they all say that. GET HIM!" Fuse yelled and the dragon hunters raced towards Gordon who fired a plasma blast above them and knocked off a large icicle and they all jumped to avoid it. While Gordon fired at the catapults Alan lit inferno once more and ran towards Storm Fly and cut the ropes binding her.

"Storm Fly!" Tin-Tin said gratefully quickly checking her over for injuries before leaping on her and flying away with Alan not far behind her

"you will never hold on to those dragons. You hear me!" Fuse yelled after them "the Hood's coming for them all!"

"who do you think that other dragon rider is?" Tin-Tin asked as they flew back to Berk

"I don't know. There aren't any other dragon riders out there and both Dagur and Heather are too busy" Alan replied

"but it could be heather!" Tin-Tin gasped

"what?!"

"remember, what Heather used to be like when taking down dragon hunters?"

"used to be. 'Used' being the keyword" Alan pointed out " and besides Heather doesn't have an ice-spitting dragon, and the only ice-spitting dragons are Snow Wraiths"

"But Alan, from what we've learned there are dragons out there that we don't know about"

"Yeah, I guess, for now, let's tell my dad," Alan said as Berk came into view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hints about their adventures during the 5 years, I had trouble deciding if I should call Fuse; Clarence or keep it the same, I decided to continue to call him Fuse, but he might reveal his real name at the end


	5. Chapter 5

Back on Berk, everyone was still on high spirits after the big race, Jeff walked through the crowds of happy Vikings to Taylor's workshop where he helped make saddles for his fellow Vikings; Scott, Virgil and John helped out when they could, but they mainly stuck to defending the island and visiting Berserker and Outcast island to help in trading.

"Have you seen him?" he asked Taylor who was busy sharpening a piece of gold o replace a dragon's missing tooth.

"Nah, he's probably at the edge of the world by now" Taylor answered as he finished the tooth and walked over to the Zippleback that was waiting patiently for him "you sure he's ready to lead the village? You can still delay your retirement"

"He's ready" Jeff answered confidently "his brothers all agree"

"if you say so Jeff" just as Taylor finished hammering the tooth into the dragon, they heard a familiar screech and Gordon along with Stormfly landed just outside the workshop.

"Ah! There he is!" Jeff shouted as the Vikings cheered "the pride of berk!" Alan quickly climbed off Gordon and ran up to his father

"ah! Finally decided to show up for work!" Talor greeted him; although they didn't make weapons anymore, Alan still helped Taylor out in the forge, not wanting to break the close bond he had with the man.

"Sorry! Got held up!" Alan apologised before chasing his father who was going deeper into the forge "Hey dad, can we talk?"

"something your itching to tell me?" Jeff asked grasping his shoulders in excitement

"not the itching type you're looking for. But yes" he answered as Jeff moved away and he continued to follow him, calling a greeting to brothers who were hard at work.

"good man!" Jeff yelled as he passed Alan's apron to him which he quickly hung back up. "Now, lesson 1: a Chief's first duty is to his people," he said as he grabbed a wooden card off a rack which had a rune painted on it "41!...41!" he called out, not listening to Alan's voice trying to get his attention

"That's me!... That's me!" an excited voice called out as the Viking pushed his way through the crowd "ok, I want one of those high seaters with lots of spikes...and! and a big storage compartment!"

"Absolutely!" jeff said before moving away

"uh, dad? this is actually a little more important than building saddles" alan tried once more, but was stopped by jeff who handed him a toolbox

"lesson 2: no task is too small when it comes to serving your people!"

"ah! Alfie! you're letting the forge die again!" Taylor yelled at his sleeping triple strike who sluggishly turned around from where it was sleeping and shot a fireball at the forge setting it on fire. Taylor sighed heavily and pulled on a string that was attached to a pip to pour water over the fire.

"dad, seriously. I really need to tell you about this new land we came across"

"another one?!" John cut in as Jeff hung the leather on the wooden dragon model

"any new dragons?" Ferment asked excitedly as he appeared from behind John

"no, we didn't exactly stick around for very long. These folks weren't exactly welcoming" Alan said as he helped his dad draw the outline of the saddle on the big piece of leather

"unsurprising, you forget Alan that not every Island welcomes dragons with open arms and rides on them," Virgil said, not lifting his head from where he was polishing his saddle

"not to mention you ride a Night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" Scott added

"well, I suppose that is true, but this was different. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers"

"you should have seen their fort, all blown to bits in chunks of ice it was weird," Tin-Tin added

"yeah, and worst of all they think we did it" Alan finished grimly

"dragon trappers? We haven't seen any of those in years" Kayo said thoughtfully "not since we left the edge"

"you know, you are going to get yourselves into serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life" Taylor said as he put the hammer extension to his prosthetic hand

"Taylor's right son, best we keep it to ourselves," Jeff said as he removed the leather off the model and put it on a wooden table with a saw "besides, you'll have more important things to think about. Once we make the big announcement," he said with excitement as he turned on the machine. frowning, Alan reached over and turned it off

"they are building a dragon army," he said, catching everyone's attention "or at least the man they work for is. Some guy who calls himself...the hood" Jeff's eyebrows rose at the name and he turned to Taylor who looked at him with concern, behind him Scott, Virgil and John were exchanging looks.

"the Hood? What kind of name is that?" Kayo scoffed

"it doesn't matter what his name is, I'll break him if he thinks about taking my dragon," Penelope said

"did you say..the Hood? are you sure son?" Jeff whispered as he grasped Alan's shoulders

"Yeah, pretty sure. Wait, you know him?" Alan asked his father, who turned away, not wanted to show the fear in his eyes. Not wanting to remember what this man had done


	6. AN

Hi, just letting you all know that the Christmas special :gift of the Night Fury us now out! 

This message will be replaced by a chapter soon

**Author's Note:**

> here we go into the second movie, and as for why Alan had to become chief that will be revealed in a later chapter.


End file.
